


Practice Mats

by dirty_diana



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Art, Bisexual Female Character, Copic Markers, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, LGBTQ Character of Color, Pre-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marker art. Sara, Nyssa, and lady love on the practice mats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Mats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> femslash_ex art for Persephone's Keeper, who requested Sara/Nyssa League of Assassins backstory. I kind of imagine there was lots of flirting and pre-making-out in the training rooms. :)


End file.
